Song Of The Heart
by paigey312
Summary: This is my first all human twilight fanfiction, the setting takes place in the country side of england. BxE RxEm JxA. Rated M for future lemons
1. Intro

Song Of The Heart

(BPOV)

Well my name is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan And im 20 years old, I moved to A small City in the middle of the English country side called Norwich with my dad Charlie and that's where I met my best friend Alice Brandon also 20. I have known Alice since I can remember the first thing Alice said to me on my first day of my new school when I was 12, 'Hi! You must be Bella. Im Alice and I know we're going to be the best of friends, do you want to go shopping this weekend?' And ever since that we have been closer than sisters. We still live in Norwich and have an apartment with our other friend Rosalie Hale and her brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale. Us three girls own and fashion shop down town in the mall called Rose Marie's because me and Alice have Marie in our name and there is Rose for Rosalie. But I also work Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights waiting at a club called hot fuzz.


	2. Chapter 1

**** Chapter Play List:**

**-Glee Cast- Proud Mary **

**-Glee Cast- Its My Life/Confessions **

**[[&]]**

**-Aly & AJ- Walking On Sunshine****

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

"Bella wake up, come on please we cant open till YOU are up and ready" buzzed Alice in my ear with my normal wake up call.  
"Okay Alice I think its safe to say im up, and I will get up if you get off me" We both laughed

"Well all I can say is Rose is up before you today so get you cute little ass moving missy" Rose came in laughing along with us as I crawled out of bed and into my bathroom. I quickly showered and returned to my room where I found my clothes in a neat pile on my bed. I quickly got changed, dried my hair and stuck it up in a messy bun.  
"Okay Alice I think im all set let me just grab my pumps" I shouted through to her.

"No need Bella we have your shoes here ready to go" Rose replied and I happily joined them at the door slipping my shoes on.  
"Hey, Alice where is Jazz?" I asked raising a eye brow at her  
"Ohh he left like 20 minutes ago, he is going to see if he can join a band" I nodded in agreement and then we left.

Its now 7:00 in the morning and we just go to the shop, Just enough time to stock up and set up for 8:30. As we walked in the doors Alice screeched "Oh My God, Oh My Fucking God! Rose, Bella look my new designs are back, we can finally put the new season up now" she launched her self at the boxes and started giving us stuff to hang up.

"Alice you out done your self again, these clothes are beautiful" I beamed happily at her  
"Yeah Alice these are so cute and unique" Rose agreed and we finished stocking the racks and shelves just in time to open. Alice smiled to me when she saw people waiting out side the shop, just waiting for it to open, that made me and Rose smile too.

The day went by as usual, customers come and go, we even had this lady come in it was quite funny actually she was like 90 and was looking at the club dresses, Alice had to help her out. But the rest of the day was normal.

(APOV)

My alarm went off at 6, I rolled over to see a very awake Jasper smiling at me.  
"Why are you so happy this morning" I asked very confused, Jasper is never up when I get up but ohh well.

"I have a interview with a band down town, I just really hope I get the spot" he said fidgeting around a bit. "So im going to get up now" He kissed me on the lips "And have a good day" On that note he hopped of the bed and headed for our bathroom. I got out of bed shortly after to get mine and Bella's clothes sorted out for the day. After I finished that and Jasper was done with the bath room I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. After hopping out I quickly dried my self and my hair and got dressed.

I knew Bella would be running late again as its Monday and that girl never wakes up on time anyway. I heard the front door close signaling Jasper left the house and the kettle going telling me Rose is awake. Skipping to Bella's room and jumping on her bed was my normal morning routine.  
"Bella wake up, come on please we cant open till YOU are up and ready" I called happily while jumping on her bed.

"Okay Alice I think its safe to say im up, and I will get up if you get off me" she answered groggly then laughed with me.  
"Well all I can say is Rose is up before you today so get you cute little ass moving missy" I said as Rose came into the room laughing and handed me my cup of coffee as Bella headed for her bathroom, I left her clothes on her bed and went downstairs with Rose, we chatted about my new season of clothes and how they should be here today.

"Okay Alice I think im all set let me just grab my pumps" Bella shouted down to me.

"No need Bella we have your shoes here ready to go" Rose replied and Bella happily joined us at the door slipping her shoes on.  
"Hey, Alice where is Jazz?" Bella asked raising a eye brow at me  
"Ohh he left like 20 minutes ago, he is going to see if he can join a band" She nodded like a chestier cat which made me smile. And we left for the shop!

**I know that chapter was shorter than I normally update in my stories but I couldn't think what to write! Lol. :L but it was fun writing my chapters as always. **

**(Q) Do you know what will make me happier than waking up to jasper in the morning? **

**(A) Your reviews =D **


	3. Chapter 2

**** Chapter Play List:**

**-Eminem- '97 Bonnie and Clyde **

**-Eminem- Mockingbird**

**[[&]]**

**-Eminem- Puke** **

Chapter 2 (BPOV)

We closed the shop at 5 and headed to Starbucks for coffee with Jasper and his new band members and yes Alice is ecstatic at the minute because Jasper text her saying he was in. To be honest im happy Jasper got in hes been looking for a band for the last year or so. The only details we have of the band is he is with two brothers and one is two years older than the other. I could see the Starbucks sign and for once I couldn't wait to have coffee.

We got there and the crazy ball of energy squealed, she actually squealed in a public place and everyone looked at her as she ran from one end of the shop to Jaspers open waiting arms at the other end of the shop. She started going on about how proud she was of him and how she cant believe its actuarially happening. But I wasn't paying much attention at them I was more curious on the two mystery brothers with Jasper at the table but they had there backs to me and Rose. One of them looked quite built and had short black hair and the other looked just godly even from the back he had the most strange color hair its like a coppery brown but lighter in a way. I probably looked like a mad woman just standing in the middle of Starbucks staring at the back of some guy who I haven't met yet. But I didn't move until Rose elbowed me and I snapped out of my trance.

We joined Alice and Jasper at the table with Adonis and his brother.  
"Jasper im so happy you got in well done" I said giving him a small hug, Rose did the same before we sat down.

"Well guys this is Emmett and Edward" Jasper said pointing to the big guy then the guy with the sexy bronze hair. "And this is Bella and Rosalie" he said pointing to me and Rose. We all talked about a load of stuff while drinking coffee and time flew by. It was 6 before I knew it.  
"Fuck it, Alice its 6 already I really need to get home because I have to work at 7" I said looking worried because Alice looked like she didn't want to go yet.  
"Don't worry Bella I will take you and Jasper can give Alice a lift back when he comes home later or I can come back and pick her up if the guys have to practise, and stuff. Come on lets go" Rose said as she got up from the table.  
"Well it was nice to meet you both" I said before I got up and followed Rose out of Starbucks. We got into the car and Rose turned to me.  
"Gosh that Emmett is like Pwoah sexy, Wat'cha think Bells?" she said with a little giggle.  
"To be quite honest with you Rose I quite liked his brother, Edward he's like a god or something" I giggled too, its been like forever since me and Rose talked boys. For the rest of the car ride we went on about how sexy and hot Edward and Emmett was and how nice it would be to see them again.

When I got home, I changed into my work uniform which has a different theme for each day like Monday I would dress like a French maid in a little sexy French maids uniform, Thursday I would have to wear my sexy school girl uniform, Friday I would have to wear my cops uniform and Saturday I would have to where my bunny suit. I used to hate wearing my work clothes but I have grown quite fond of dressing very sexually as said. ****(PICTURES OF COSTUMES ON MY PROFILE)**** but I wouldn't dress like that normally in public or out with my friends, I just do what I have to do to make money and I never act like a slut. I don't mind little taps on the ass from guys as I walk past with a drink tray but I hate unnecessary groping of any sort.

After changing into my maids outfit Rose helped me with make up and my hair. I can do my make up myself but rose loves to play barbie Bella just as much as Alice.  
"There you go Bella all done" Rose said helping me up out of the chair, Looking onto the mirror I saw a very sassy Bella instead of a normal boring plain Bella.  
"I love it! Thanks Rose you are the best, And I still have half an hour to spear." I smiled and hugged her. Just as I pulled away her cell phone buzzed.  
"Ohh its Alice. Hmm, yeah... Uh hu.. Ok Got it" Rose said as she scrawled through her message.  
"Whats going on?" I wondered  
"Ohh nothing really apart from everything" Rose jumped up.  
"Please tell me Rose"  
"Okay well I have to get ready because Jazz's Band is playing at hot fuzz tonight"  
"EEEEPPPPPPP" I jumped up "Really? Your not kidding are you?" Rose just shook her head and passed me her phone to show me her message.  
"Omg. Omg. Omg. I have never wanted to go to work this bad."  
"Haha give me a second to get ready and I will take you."

It took Rose 20 minutes to get ready, but that was the longest 20 minutes of my life. But Rose came out of her bathroom looking like a super model. Everything about her was perfect. Not a hair out of place.  
"Rose you look beautiful! You really do want Emmett to like you don't you. I havent seen you go this far out to get a guy before. I know your naturally beautiful but you are something else tonight." And with that note we left.

(APOV)  
Shortly after Rose and Bella left I was invited to go with them to a club where they will be playing at tonight and I could also stay. I really wish Bella could come as I can invite them but she has to work. I guess it will just be me and Rose tonight then. It wasn't until we got near I realised we might be going to Hot Fuzz, the club that Bella works at.  
"Hey Ed, Em. Where are you playing tonight?"  
"Urrm Some club called Hot Fuzz, I think that's what it is called. Why?"  
"Ohh im just wondering" with that I smiled at Jazz and he smiled back. I grabbed my cell phone and text rose.

'J's band is playin hot fuzz 2nite get ready 2 go, U can drive B.  
C U Soon x  
A xoxo'

**I Know my chapter is still short. I was bored when I wrote this and in Mallorca. With nothing to do as I got ill :/ I know fun right? Haha so yeahh enjoy!  
(Q) Do you know what is better than having coffee with Edward?**

**(A) Well that would have to be reading reviews from you lovely people. =D xoxo**


End file.
